Highschool DxD: Power
by Setusna
Summary: What if God was alive? What if Vali is somewhat different? What if Issei was powerful but still perverted? Many what if and I feel like answering. This will be much like a rewrite about adding the what if in the story. If you have and What if feel free to ask and we can discuss is. Also IsseixHarem mostly Akeno. Yes every character is in it. Future stuff and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Setusna here should I call myself a new author on fan-fiction. You know what no. I been here for at least half a year now so no I am going to say I am a amateur I guess. Anyways this is my first Highschool DxD story so eh I don't what to say just read and yeah review follow favorite if you enjoy. And stuff happens I guess anyways here is the story.**

"What do I do now Iri-kun left a week ago and I don't have any friends to play with. This stinks." A young Issei Hyoudou said walking down the streets while kicking a rock. Soon he heard distance crying and it sounded like a girl crying. Issei went to check it out behind a bush where the sound originated from. To his surprise he saw a white hair girl with cat ears and a tail.

"Who are you?" The girl asked turning around with her hands wiping tears away. Issei was speechless he didn't know how to answer but he gather himself up and answer the girl.

"I-I-Issei H-Hyoudou." The young pervert said still shock by the Nekomata. "Are you a cosplayer?" Issei ask so he can confirm his suspicions.

"C-c-cosplayer? W-what's that? I'm Sh-Shirone." THe girl called Shirone answer.

"Well forget about that Shirone-chan but why are you crying?" Issei asked.

"M-my sister left me. She ran away after killing her master." Shirone said still crying. Issei was shock a girl this cute had a sister who murder someone was shocking news.

"W-." Issei started but he was cut off when a huge energy blast exploded where Shirone was at.

"Did we get her?" A man in the air said, he had devil wings and a giant scar across his head.

"No she is still alive." Another man said as he saw Shirone running into a alley all scratched up. Issei was scared he might had wet his pants a little but he got up all bruised up and he started to run away. Issei ran as fast as he can and the skies turned gray and it started to rain. Issei was almost at his limits and he could not believe what he just saw. He thought it was some sort of street show but his wounds are real. Issei saw a shrine and thought maybe if he went there the monsters would not get to him.

Issei slide the doors open and closed them as a huge gust of wind blew at him. Issei inspect the place it was an old shinto temple with worshipping idols and other things. Issei's wound started to hurt more and his head started to bleed and he was almost about to collapse. His heart kept on racing and it was hurting him, then shoon lightning flash and thunder roar.

"Am I going to die?" Issei asked himself and pray to Kami-sama. Thunder flash again and a silhouette of wings attach to a body appear. Issei instantly turned around and saw someone at the door. The person had wings black as the night but the figure was small. Issei thought it was another demon but when the silhouette step forward it was a young girl, at the sight of that Issei's mind collapse and he was knocked out.

"Ka-san!" The girl yelled as she ran towards issei holding him in her hands and telling him to hang on.

Issei woke up sooner and he was cover in bandages. But his head hurts and was feeling heavy as he tried to get up.

"Don't move yet you are still not ready to move." Someone said to Issei as he felt a touch on his chest. He looked to his left and saw the same girl he saw earlier. It was still raining and the winds were blowing harsher.

"Who are you?" Issei ask as he let the girl laid him back and tuck him in.

"I'm Akeno Himejima." The girl said smiling, which made Issei blush.

"I-I'm Issei Hyoudou nice to meet you Himejima-san." Issei said stammering while looking away from Akeno.

"Nice to meet you Hyoudou-san. Stay here I am going to get something for you to drink." Akeno said and she got up and went outside. It wasn't like Issei can go anywhere because he was daydreaming about Akeno.

"_No. That stupid old man taught me about stupid things about oppai but I am in a shrine so don't think about those._" Issei thought to himself and continue to stare into the ceiling wall. Akeno soon came back in with a tray in her hands. She was accompanied by a woman, the woman looked like the Shrine's priestess.

"Ara ara. I see you are feeling better." The woman said smiling. The woman looked like a older version of Akeno with her hair tied up.

"Yes ma'am." Issei answered and AKeno poured him some tea and he drinked it.

"Does it taste good?" Akeno ask smiling and Issei nodded.

"Yes it tastes the best. I never drink tea like this before!" Issei exclaim and gulped down the rest of the tea.

"I'm glad you like it. This is western tea my papa brought it back from Europe." Akeno said.

"So Hyoudou-san. Would you mind telling me why you were injured?" The woman asked. Issei remembered what happen with Shirone and the flying scary people.

"I-I fell down a hill." Issei said lying to them. The woman knew Issei was lying so she didn't want to questioned him any further.

"Well I am Shuri Himejima. I am also Akeno's mother." Shuri said and she patted Akeno on the head. "So Issei-san would you mind telling me your parents phone number so I can call them to say you are here." Shuri said and Issei nodded and told her his parent's number.

"It's 456-836-7724." (A.K.A I love oppai. XD) Shuri remembered it and went out of the room leaving Akeno and Issei along.

"hey Hyoudou-san. What do you like to do?" Akeno asked Issei who took a while to think about it.

"I guess I like playing and running around." Issei said unsure of his answer.

"Really. Well I like to help my mom around the shrine." Akeno said smiling cheerfully.

"I see. Do you have friends?" Issei asked starting a conversation.

"I don't have any I always stay in the shrine because my dad says it is dangerous outside." Akeno said with a frown and sad eyes.

"Well how about I be your friend?" Issei asked Akeno brightly and happily.

"Really!" Akeno shouted and Issei nodded.

"Mhm. You will by my best friend ever." Issei said with a cheerful smile.

"You swear Issei-kun?" Akeno ask and Issei nodded his head again.

"I pinkie promise Akeno-san." Issei said holding his pinkie out.

"Alright let's be good friends." Akeno said latching her and Issei's pinkie together sealing the deal. Lightning flash and thunder crackle again and a loud scream was heard.

"MAMA!" Akeno yelled shock and she got up and ran towards the sound of the scream.

"AKENO-SAN WAIT!" Issei shouted after Akeno. He quickly got out of his tatami mat and headed after Akeno. He couldn't run so he speed walked supporting himself with the wall.

"HELP!" Akeno's voice was heard through an open door. Issei with his last bit of energy ran inside the room and saw something he shouldn't have. There were people with black wings on there back holding a bright piece of spear in their hands. He saw Shuri on the floor bleeding and possibly dead.

"Akeno-san!" Issei shouted and Akeno who was on the ground backing away from the fallen angels.

"Hurry up and finish her we can't let that boy live." One fallen angel said and the other one prepared to strike Akeno. Issei out of pure dumbness ran in between Akeno and the fallen angel. He had his arms crossed in front of him so he could protect himself. But he knew it wouldn't do much but a single flame of hope burns inside of him and a miracle happen.

"**WELSH DRAGON! BOOST**!" Something shouted and his left arm glowed the color red and everything was a blur after that.

"ISSEI!" Someone shouted his name but Issei was half awake and half sleeping on the floor.

"AKENO WE MUST LEAVE!" A man's voice can be heard shouting at AKeno.

"NO I CAN'T LEAVE HIM! HE IS MY FRIEND!" Akeno shouted back but it was useless.

"AKENO WE ARE LEAVING!" The man said again and this time Akeno was crying and her voice became more and more distance. Issei fell asleep again and soon he woke up half asleep also.

"This boy has the bossted gear." Someone said and another reply to him.

"He has witness to much at a young age. We must erase his memories." The person said and the other person spoke again.

"Yes I think we can also make the boosted gear into a Twice Critical." The first man said and he gasp and said. "We must seal that also. He must never awaken both those powers at once." The same person said and Issei felt heavy all of a sudden before the man said the last few words.

"Rias hurry we must go." The other person said after a while and they were gone.

**Nine years later**

"Man I want to touch some oppai." A man said reaching out into the air grabbing it like a pair of breasts.

"You said it Issei my man." Another person said.

**And here you have it just so you know this is mostly like a rewrite but like you will see in the next chapter since its going to be crazy. Just so you know as well I am thinking of if God was alive but the four great Satan are still dead and like if Vali was a little bit different you will see later. There might be a time skip later on but lets see how it will happen. And how do you guys like season three so far. I am enjoying it more than the last two season combine. Anyways I will update this maybe twice or three times a month because I have another story to focus on and its my first priority and its like almost done. So anyways leave a favorite or follow if you enjoy and write a review to help support this story. And share with friends Coverbook Blue Bird PedophiliaChat and whatever social media you use. And until next time bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo so here is the story after this chapter I will write more. The first season is mostly the same but the second season will be different like you will see in this chapter. And did you see Episode Five season Three. Issei is a man now damn it touched my heart that episode. And I know it touched somewhere else ohohoho. No Jk messing with you so here is the chapter and share review follow anf favorite if you enjoy this series to help support it and btw. If you are a fan of Sekirei go to its forum and they have a RP thing and join it because we need more. Its the first one I will be there already. So yeah please join if you don't know Sekirei its a really good anime you should watch it.**

"I challenge you to a rating game." Rias said to Riser as Issei remembers. He was standing there holding Koneko in his arms as she was ambushed by Riser's Queen.

"So weak." Yubelluna said and she dodge a lightning attack that came from Akeno.

"Issei leave her to me. You go help Rias." Akeno said with her hands sparking with electricity. Issei didn't listen to her but he was so fill with rage when Koneko disappear, he knew she was not dead but a part of him thought she was. So Issei freaked out and screamed in agony.

"BOOST! EXPLOSION!" The boosted gear said and Issei did a dragon shot.

"DRAGON! SHOT!" Issei aimed the energy beam at Yubelluna who blocked it with ease.

"_Damn it! Why am I so weak?" _Issei thought and the boosted gear charged energy again.

"BOOST!" The boosted gear said and Akeno shot lightning at Yubelluna.

"Issei get out of here!" Akeno shouted again but Issei ignored her Issei jumped as high as he could at Yubelluna and punched her.

"Futile." Yubelluna said as she aimed at Issei but Akeno intervene as she continuously shot lightning at her. Issei manages to hit Riser's Queen but it did nothing. Yubelluna shot fire back at Akeno who shoots lightning back at her.

"BOOST!" The boosted gear said the third time and Issei couldn't wait for the explosion so he released the energy.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei used the move again this time Yubelluna did not block because the attack was not strong enough to damage it.

"DIE ALREADY!" Issei shouted and he jumped up again and Yubelluna shot a massive fireball at Issei. Issei could not dodged it and without a doubt it was going to retire him. BUt he was saved by Akeno as she took the hit for Issei. Akeno fell backwards hitting Issei.

Issei caught Akeno and gently landed on the ground and helped the Queen.

"Akeno! Why did you block the attack for me?" Issei said to Akeno breaking into tears.

"We can not afford to lose you." Akeno said all burnt up and weak.

"But you are a queen I am a pathetic pawn." Issei said holding back his tears.

"Issei win. I will place my hope into you." Akeno said holding Issei by the cheek and then she retired.

"Rias Gremory's Queen has retire." Issei heard Grayfia said through magic. Issei was sad over Akeno's retire but this time he fully accepted that she was dead for no reason. Issei was now crying and a tear dropped onto his hand as he clenched the ground at where Akeno use to be.

"Now it's time to finish you." Yubelluna said and a magic circle appear beneath Issei.

"I will not lose to you! Akeno-san believes in me!" Issei said and he felt power surging into him but the ground bursted into flames and Issei was engulfed in the fire.

"Fool." Yubelluna said and prepares to go to Riser but she was stopped.

"HALF WEAKENER! Engage!" A voice shouted in the sky and Yubelluna turned around to see Issei in the sky flying. Behind Issei's back was a pair of thrusters like a jetpack. It was small and the color white and it was releasing blue ignition.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Issei shouted and he prepares to punch Yubelluna while flying towards her at maximum speed.

"Impossible." Riser's queen said in shock. "Two sacred gears?" Yubelluna asked herself and was late to react to Issei punching her.

"BOOST EXPLOSION!" The Boosted Gear said one last time before Issei punched Riser's queen.

"DRAGON! PUNCH!" Issei's boosted gear glowed red as it was filled with energy and the blow made Yubelluna retire instantly. The rest of Riser's Peerage came out to finish Issei off.

"MOVE THE FUCK AWAY!" Issei shouted and the boosted gear boosted again and he used Half Weakener's ability.

"Half!" The boosted magically said and Riser's peerage felt their power decrease and Issei fire a Dragon shot at them retiring them.

"The rest of Riser Phenex's peerage has retire." Grafia said and Riser was surprised.

"What how is this possible. My peerage wiped out instantly by a mere pawn." Riser questioned and shock as he was the only one left.

"Do not underestimate my pawn. He may seem weak but he is very strong in the inside." Rias said and fire a destruction ray at Riser who regenerated.

Issei walked inside the building tire and wounded from the battle. But he kept pushing on if he can beat Riser than Rias would not have to marry him.

"Promotion Queen." Issei said and gain the Queen promotion barely but he had enough energy left to do it.

"Buchou!" Issei shouted as he climbed on top of the roof of the Occult Research Club's room.

"It's this son of a bitch." Riser said as he prepares to kill Issei but Rias got her attention.

"Issei-san!" Asia said running towards him and prepares to heal him. Riser attacked Asia wounding her and knocking her unconscious before she even heals him.

"ASIA-SAN!" Issei shouted and he was mad seeing Asia hurt. He vowed to not have Asia be hurt but he broke it. Issei use his jetpack and boosted towards Riser but he pass through him. Issei was surprise but Riser grabbed Issei's leg and threw him towards Rias.

"Issei!" Rias shouted and she begins attacking Riser but it was not working. Riser attacked back but Issei took the hit. Issei was now out of power the boosted gear can no longer say boost or store energy and his jetpack tried to ignite but instead spew out fumes. Issei kept taking hits for Rias who cry to have Issei stop.

"Issei! Stop I command you." Rias said but Issei stay put and continue to receive Riser's attack while he is laughing as he enjoy the torture.

"I can't Buchou as long as the time runs out we have more people than him we can win." Issei said but Rias didn't want to see Issei get hurt it can potentially kill him.

"You are fucking annoying just die now!" Riser said and he prepares a giant attack enough to kill Issei even if he retires. Issei stood still waiting for the attack but Rias stopped him.

"Stop! You win! I give up!" Rias said crying and Riser stopped the attack and smirked.

"Rias Gremory has surrender. Riser Phenex wins." Grayfias said and then Issei was confused.

"Why did you do that Buchou. We could have won." Issei said and Rias hugged Issei who was on the ground.

"I don't want to see you hurt anymore." Rias said and Issei passed out in Rias's arm.

(Time skip because like I said it is pretty much the same in the anime I will rewrite like the second season and third but the first is almost the same)

"Hey Ddraig can you give me power." Issei ask his partner.

"Yes i can but why?" Ddraig ask and Issei explains the plan.

"HAHA! A daring plan you have." Ddraig said and Issei was serious.

"Ddraig please help me I am serious." Issei said and Ddraig was silent for a moment.

"What do you sacrifice for the power?" Ddraig ask and Issei did not know the answer.

"What do you want?" Issei asked and Ddraig instantly reply.

"Then give me your left hand." Ddraig said and Issei nodded and they made the pact.

(Time skip again to the battle with Riser as Issei punched Riser with the Holy Cross)

"You think that will work?" Riser said and he was fully regenerated and Issei was out of options. He can not go into Scale Mail and Ddraig refuses to let him. The holy cross was destroyed by Riser and he was out of holy water. "_Why do I always fail at the last moment! I failed at saving Asia I failed at saving Akeno I fail at saving Buchou."_ Issei thought as Riser was kicking him on the floor.

"_Boy do you desire power?" _A voice echo in Issei's mind and Issei was hesitant but he reply.

"_Yes anything to save Buchou_." Issei also thought as he was still being torture by Riser and Rias and Akeno were shouting at Issei to give up.

"_Then sacrifice your left arm to me_." The voice said again and Issei didn't care so he did. Soon Issei was covered in white light and Riser was blasted away.

"WELSH DRAGON RETIRE! VANISHING DRAGON TAKEOVER!" The boosted gear said and it disappears from Issei's arm. Issei's boosters came back and it folded and turn into a set of wings without the winds. And soon white feathers came out of them the color of the night sky and majestic.

"VANISHING DRAGON! SCALE MAIL!" A voice said and Issei was covered in the Vanishing Dragon scale mail.

"A new form will not help you." Riser said summoning a fireball in his hand. Issei pointed at Riser and the Divine Dividing reply.

"Divide." It said and Riser's fireball disappear and he was stimmed.

"What did you do? My power its decreased." Riser said as he try to summon his fireball but nothing happen. Issei received Riser's power and the wings was already releasing excess energy because of Riser immense power.

"DRAGON SHOT! VANISHING DRAGON!" Issei shouted and he fire multiple shots of blue energy from his wings hitting Riser. Who blocked them but each hit reduces his power and soon he wasn't regenerating anymore.

"YOU'RE CHEATING!" Riser shouted as he was hurt and wounded.

"Does this look like I am cheating. You were playing unfairly in our rating game so die. Dragon Shot. Vanishing Dragon." Issei said but this time he concentrated the energy to his hand and shot the orb like he does with the Boosted Gear. The Land before Riser disappears and Riser was shock at the giant hole in the ground.

"Don't ever make Buchou cry again." Issei said and he won the match.

**Here we go I will post the next chapter the middle of the month or the end so look forward to it and review as I always love to read them. And follow and favorite to support this series and share with blue birds and friends or whatever social media you use and blah blah blah. Have a good time! Seeya until next time Setusna signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another one what to rant about oh yeah Sekirei really should update or JUST PUT IN THERE WORK IN TIME! Yeah I know there are some errors in the last two chapters but I am a busy guy. I don't have the time like I had in 2014 to upload a chapter every day. That time is gone for me I wish I could update everyday again but I can't. But still SEKIREI UPDATE ALREADY! Oh my god at least Highschool DxD has a Light Novel. I really want them to update soon, I want to see what is going to happen. What is going to happen to Miya she my favorite. Yea I know grammar doesn't matter. What anime to watch now I need to watch Episode 7 of High school DxD let's go enough rant follow favorite review do whatever to this story and enjoy!**

"CURSE YOU VALI!" Issei shouted as Vali flew away into the sky with Bikou and disappear. But before we jump ahead in time lets go back to where we left off. Issei defeated Riser at the cost of both his arms.

"Buchou I thought you said humans can only have one sacred gear." Issei said as Asia and Akeno was trying to use magic to cover Issei's dragonic arms into a human arm. Rias did not answer and Akeno look a little worried and unfocused.

"Buchou?" Issei ask again and Rias was snap out of her thinking.

"Issei." Rias said getting up from her chair.

"Yes Buchou!" Issei shouted like if he was serving in the military.

"I need to tell you the truth I guess." Rias said walking in front of Issei crossing her arm.

"Back nine years ago I was visiting the Kuoh area which was going to become my territory. I was visiting a shrine and did you know what I found there?" Rias ask Issei who try to find an answer.

"I don't know?" Issei reply and Rias continue to talk.

"I found an unconscious boy and a dead fallen angel." Rias said calmly she went back to her seat and sat down.

"Ara ara lets save that for later. I shall go make some tea." Akeno said and she disappear to the backroom of the club room. Akeno came out with the cart and tea and the teacups. She serve them to everyone and Issei gulp the tea down.

"This taste familiar." Issei said nostalgically.

"Of course you drink this almost every single day." Kiba said putting his cup down.

"No, it reminds me of nine years ago for some reason." Issei said and a cup fell and broke with a loud crash.

"Issei do you remember?" Akeno said in a frighten tone and her face was in a state of shock. Everyone stared at the sadistic priestess in confusion.

"Akeno." Rias said averting everyone's attention from Akeno to Rias.

"Sorry Buchou. I will clean it up." Akeno said and summon a magic circle repairing the cup and cleaning the spill tea.

"Let me continue. Issei do you know what I found on the boy?" Rias ask Issei with him being well a clueless person he didn't know.

"I don't know." Issei said crossing his dragon arms one white and one red.

"The boy possessed two sacred gears." Rias said slowly and Issei wasn't paying attention because he was listening to Ddraig and Albion.

**[Hey stupid weak dragon you're hogging my space.] **Ddraig yell in a quiet manner.

_{Fool I was here before you were.} _Albion said and Ddraig and Albion started to fight with Issei trying to focus not even when he was thinking about oppai all he can hear was the two heavenly dragon arguing.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Issei yelled banging his head into the coffee table literally cracking it.

"Issei-senpai." Koneko said in her emotionless and quiet tone to the helpless Dragon Emperor.

"Ara ara Issei you're so bold to talk to Buchou like that." Akeno said giggling and Issei lift his head up to see Rias with her satanic aura.

"BUCHOU! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Issei yelled out trying to evade capital punishment.

"Oh boy. You sure did it this time Issei." Kiba said smiling at Issei who was being murder by the Red hair Ruin Princess. Moments later Issei was bruised up and had a black eye with many swollen marks on his face.

"Issei-san does it hurt?" Asia ask the Oppai Dragon Emperor.

"_No Asia as long as you touch me the spots won't hurt._" Issei thought to himself and Albion reply to him.

_{Are you some kind of Pedophile?} _Albion said and Ddraig corrected him.

**[Believe me, he is the most perverted being I had encounter.] **Ddraig said laughing at Issei and Albion made fun of Ddraig.

_{Oh. I thought you were the most perverted being ever.}_ Albion said and it got Ddraig all fired up and angry.

**[White one. Do you not dare anger me.] **Ddraig said in his angry and tension full tone.

_{Nay. I do not jest at the Red Perverted one.} _Albion said to Ddraig and Issei could felt Ddraig inside of him breathing fire.

**[Did you remember the last time I defeated you!] **Ddraig said at Albion which sent chills down Albion but then Issei could felt Albion charging up energy inside of him.

_{And when was that the first time we started fighting?} _Albion stated and which made Ddraig extremely angry he started to fight with Albion.

"_Would the two of you shut the fuck up I can't even think anymore!_" Issei thought in his head after he regain his normal face back.

**[You got lucky this time. But the next time I won't be as kind to let you go.] **Ddraig said calming down and going back to his slumber.

"_Albion was it?_" Issei ask the Vanishing Dragon and it reply.

_{Yes that is my name.} _Albion said this time back to his normal and wise voice.

"_What is your relationship with Ddraig?_" Issei ask as he really wanted to know why Albion and Ddraig had to do with each other.

_{Hm. I think you are the first being to ever ask either me or the Red one that question.} _Albion said really surprise as he thought back if anyone ever ask that question.

"_So what is your fucking relationship?"_ Issei asked getting even more annoyed and impatient.

_{This is embarrassing but that stupid war driven dragon. Is my brother.} _Albion said and Issei took a while to comprehend what Albion just said and he then started to freak out.

"HE IS YOUR WHAT!" Issei shouted out loud even all twelve layers of Heaven could hear him.

"Issei you're starting to freak me out." Kiba said worrying about his friend who had been spacing out and talking to himself.

"Sorry Kiba don't worry about me Issei said and he check outside and the sun was setting. "Oh shit its already so late I should go home." Issei said as he grabbed his bag and exit the door.

"Rias shouldn't you be with him?" Akeno ask and the scarlet hair took her glasses off.

"I still have business to attend to. Why don't you go home first." Rias said and Akeno gave her a seducing look and smirk.

"Hai! Buchou!" Akeno said as she summon the Rias Gremory's magic circle and disappear.

"_I hope she doesn't cause trouble._" Rias thought as she put her glasses on again and continue reading the papers with Kiba still there doing his homework.

"So your telling me you have thirty other siblings including Ddraig." Issei said out loud to Albion and Albion in accordance reply with glitter form of the Divine Dividing on his back which flash everything he talks.

_{That is correct. Me and Ddraig are twins and the last ones to be born.} _Albion said and issei nodded his head and was mind blown.

"Wow you guys do like to fight and argue like siblings." Issei said and he felt a disturbing presence inside of him.

_{Do not relate me to that mongrel.} _Ddraig said in complete utter disgust. Good think Ddraig was still asleep or Issei would have another splitting headache.

"But why did you guys started fighting?" Issei ask another question that was bothering him.

_{May the Gods know. Because me and that mongrel do not even remember the reason we started fighting.} _Albion said in a tire and forgotten voice as if he was saying the words looking straight up to the sky. Issei didn't have anymore questions and soon Albion went to sleep as well and good was the Vanishing Dragon loud. Albion was snoring like a fat man and Ddraig doesn't even snore. He had a feeling he could not sleep tonight.

"I'm home!" Issei shouted as he got into his house and started to take his shoes off.

"Welcome back Issei-kun." A familiar sadistic voice said and Issei look up and he got an instant nosebleed. Issei just witness Akeno in nothing but an apron

"Akeno-san why are you here and only wearing a apron." Issei said pinching his nose and lifting his head up but still looking at Akeno.

"Ara do you not like it?" Akeno said in a sad tone with a puppy face on.

"No it's the best!" Issei said and then he realize something was wrong. "Wait a minute. Where is my parents?" Issei ask as they could not just let Akeno-san walk around the house in nothing but an apron.

"I convince them to go out for the night." Akeno said in a sadistic innocent kind of way.

"By 'convince' I thinking you meant brainwash." Issei said and in the back of his mind he thought. "_Or you could have threaten them._" Then he thought of a image of Akeno summoning lightning and had a murderous face terrorizing his crying parents.

"Come Issei! The food is ready." Akeno said dragging issei to the table.

"Oh boy I wonder what we are going to eat." Issei ask Akeno and she made him sit down on a chair.

"So Issei what is it that you want to eat. Or would you want to take a bath first. Or maybe." Akeno said and then reach whisper into issei's ears. "Or is it that you want me." Issei felt his heart exploded and almost died.

"_Is this a dream or is it real? I can't tell the difference anymore." _Issei said in a perverted manner.

"Now may somebody tell me what is going on?" Rias ask as she and Asia was standing in the open space.

"BUCHOU!" Issei shouted and Akeno smile and giggle it off.

"Issei-san how can you do this kind of things?" Asia ask the perverted lecherous boy.

"Asia listen to me! You know why is it every time when something like this happens you always interrupt me Buchou?" Issei ask changing the subject and Rias walk over to Issei and pinch his face and pull hard.

"That is not on topic Issei. now tell me what was going on?" Rias ask pinching Issei harder until he was shedding tears.

"I'm sorry Buchou." Was all Issei can mumble out but Rias did not take that as an explanation. Rias did eventually gave up and went upstairs and took a shower leaving Akeno cleaning the dishes and Issei trying to explain everything to Asia.

_{What did I miss?} _Albion ask as he yawn inside of Issei's mind.

"_Did anyone ever tell you that you snore EXTREMELY loud?" _Issei ask the White Dragon who laughed.

_{You are funny man. I do not snore in my dreams.} _Albion said and Ddraig woke up. Now that was not something good for Issei.

**[Would you guys shut up! Can I not sleep?] **Ddraig said angrily and Albion rebuttal.

_{Then go find yourself another host.} _Albion said and they argue back and forth giving Issei a headache.

"You know how did I even get stuck with two sacred gears?" Issei mumble so Asia couldn't hear.

"That I can explain." A voice said and Issei look around to find the voice. Rias came down and as she step onto the first floor the whole house shine with a bright light.

**Man kind of boring and down now. I'm usually not like this like if you read my other fanfiction I have like something to talk about depending on the time and where I post the chapter/story. Wow so this is life huh? Nothing to do and yes I know this is kind of short and uninteresting what do you want me to do have Akeno give Issei a blowjob? Actually I might do that in the next chapter imma flip a coin if it's tails its Akeno if it's heads it's Rias. So until possibly next week when I am going to re-post again and I am possibly going to take a break from Fanfiction and do other things. So don't freak out if I am not posting for a week or two. Number one I might be dead, number two it is because I am on break. I will never abandon this or put it on hiatus. Because the story is already lay out for me all I need to do is change some things around and add some of my ideas into it and boom here is the story. Now its time for me to watch episode 7. So leave a follow favorite or review if you enjoy and I always love reading the reviews also share if you can on blue bird, tumbler, coverbook, or PedophileChat, or whatever social media you use. Until next time seeya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of High School DxD Power. I am so enjoying Season Three but I kind of have to agree with Azazel about everything he is saying about Rias. I mean like I don't have anything against Rias and it's not like I hate her. it's just like I don't see her as in like loving Issei in the same way as the others. I mean it feels like she likes all her pieces I mean how are we not sure she slept with Kiba and Gasper. Maybe even Koneko and and Akeno. She might even done the same things that she done with Issei to her other pieces. I mean like Ravel likes Issei because she adores him and his power. Koneko likes his kindness and really enjoys sitting on his lap. Asia likes the goodness inside of Issei and wants to repay him back for all he has done for her. I mean even Rossweisse has a reason. heck maybe even Ophis I mean that Dragon has no gender. Not to talk about Irina and what about Rias. I don't think she has a strong supportive reason. Dude I even think the reason Kuroka likes Issei is better. Making babies is kind of a legit way of loving someone else look at Xenovia. Well anyways here is the story I hope you enjoy.**

"Who are you?" Issei ask the man covered in a white cape, suddenly appearing in his living room. The man had a kind face but serious very much similar to Michael but much more heart warming. He had long silky hair and a little goatee.

"I am the Biblical God." The man said and Rias came in between them.

"Why is a God setting foot on my territory?" Rias ask with Akeno behind her ready to attack the God.

"I just wanted to see the sacred gear holder, Issei Hyoudou." God said smiling but Rias was more suspicious.

"What business do you have with my Pawn?" Rias asked crossing her arms and still in a towel with her hair still dripping water.

"I want to explain some things to him. Because I know you might be clueless on why he has two sacred gears and especially two Longinus." God said and Rias wasn't believing God even though this Biblical God is a gentle man.

"Buchou. I think we should hear God out." Issei said and his master sigh and let God talk.

"Well let's see where shall I start? Oh right. Now Issei did you know you were reincarnated?" God said happily like if something good just happen.

"I did?" Issei ask surprisingly and God nodded with a kind smile.

"Yes about five hundred years ago. You were born into a peasant family in the medieval age. But you were infected with the black plague. So you died before being fully develope. But there was already a Longinus inside of you. And do you know which Longinus was it?" God ask still with a kind smile and standing tall and mighty.

"Is it the Boosted Gear?" Issei answer unsure if he even if the Boosted Gear was his first and Good shook his head in disagreement.

"It was the Divine Dividing." God said and Albion and Ddraig started to fight in his head.

_{HA! I told you I was here first now move and pack your things.} _Albion said which made Ddraig growl and talk back to him.

**[That means nothing I was here first in this body and then you came.] **Ddraig said and God smile as if he could hear the brothers arguing inside of issei's head.

"So how about the part where Issei gets reborn?" Akeno ask and God took a deep breath before continuing.

"I felt pity on that boy as he could have done so much. So I decided to give him another life and recover his soul to put into a new body. But there was no way to disconnect the Divine Dividing as sacred gear are connected to the soul and if they separate from their owners the owner dies and the soul disappear. But one of my Seraph made a slight mistake and transfer your soul into your current body that has the Boosted Gear." Upon hearing that Albion and Ddraig cheered.

**[Why are you cheering White one?]** Ddraig ask Albion who ask him the same thing.

_{Why are you cheering didn't you hear God?} _Albion ask and then another voice appear inside Issei's mind.

"_Now do not fight Dragons. Both of you are the same and equal so do not fret."_ The voice said and sounded awfully like God and issei look at God as he was looking back at issei smiling.

"So that was how it was." Rias said unamused by the story that was told.

"Yes did you expect fireworks at the end and a good job party? Because we did threw one." God said with a little bit of a worry look.

"Now since this is over would you mind getting out of our home?" Akeno said and issei questioned her.

"_OUR _home?" Issei ask emphasizing the our.

"Just wait a moment I need to give Issei something." God said as he try to hold his hand out and get it out of the white cape but Akeno stopped him.

"If it is something holy related we do not need it. As well as your blessings." Akeno said and Issei didn't want to offend the person who was a God.

"Well I will take it anyways. Since you came all the way here to tell me something unimportant. I mean did I take away your time since you have such an important duty at heaven." Issei said rubbing the back of his head and God shook his head.

"It's fine it's not like I do anything in heaven. Besides I needed some time outside of heaven." God said smiling but that smile look like he was in pain Issei notice.

"So what is it you are giving Issei?" Rias ask and God took out his left hand and held it out like holding a stack of paper. It glowed and shine light until something came out. A sword hilt came out of it and he handed it to Issei.

"What is this?" Issei ask looking at the dragon claw shape hilt and God instantly reply to him.

"That is the hilt of Ascalon." And the whole room turn silent except for Issei who didn't know what Ascalon was.

"So is this important?" Issei ask carefully looking at the hilt wondering where the blade is.

"God why are you giving Issei such an important item?" Rias ask and God cough contagiously for a while before he held his hand out saying he was fine.

"I believe he can bring out the full potential of Ascalon." God said trying to hold back his cough.

"But where is the blade?" Rias ask and this time God couldn't hold back his cough and while saying his sentence he cough.

"He will receive that soon. I fear very soon." God said and then the room shine but not bright like when God came. It was bright enough so you can still see everything and it didn't felt as warm as when God came in.

"God. Please consider about your health." A man said coming out from the light. The person was the Seraph Michael and accompany him was two other angels.

"I know Michael. Just let me finish up here." God said coughing again and was not standing upright anymore.

"God please we must take you bac-" Michael was stop mid sentence when God held his hand out.

"Issei Hyoudou hold Ascalon close to you. It shall protect you in the darkest moment and when the time comes. When no one not even Albion and Ddraig could give you power. It shall be there for you and grant you massive power-" God was stop when he cough much more worse this time and was on his knee and Michael was panicking.

"Quick we must take him back." Michael said and the two Angel nodded and with a blinding light they disappear leaving a cross made of light which disappear after a while. Everyone was almost shaken up by what they had witness.

"Buchou why was God so ill?" Issei ask and Rias held Issei's hand tightly while looking at Ascalon's hilt.

_{Hey Red one. You feel it too right? Ascalon has some of '__**his' **__power right?} _Albion ask Ddraig without having Issei hearing them.

**[Yes White one. This must be from '**_**him'**_**] **Ddraig said and they turn completely silent and even for the heavenly Dragons they were sweating and shaking from fear. Soon they burst into laughter which was dead empty and no emotion.

_[Psh! It can be _'_**him**_' _I mean like he's been dead for a long time} _Albion said and Ddraig added in.

**[Yeah there still hasn't been evidence '**_**he**_' **is dead. But '**_**he**_' **has to be dead since he is gone right?] **Ddraig answer back and ask another question with Albion answering that.

_{Duh I mean like what did we get this idea that _'_**he' **__is alive. We should like forget all about that and continue out pointless fighting right buddy?} _Albion said and Ddraig nodded inside of Issei and then said.

**[Of course my best friend we should fight like we normally do.] **Ddraig said and they went completely silent again still trembling and scared to death.

The next morning everything went normally Akeno left early last night to go back to the shrine. And Asia, Rias, Issei, and his parents were eating breakfast.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou is it alright if the club come down to the house for our club meeting?" Rias ask and everything went the same as the anime.

During school Issei was writing down the answer to a question when his left arm was hurting and his right arm was throbbing and spazzing out for no reason.

"_Ddraig, Albion. What is happening?_" Issei ask the heavenly Dragons but they didn't reply to him so he try to hide his hands while asking to see the nurse. On the way he barely texted Akeno since using magic in school is dangerous if the students found out. The message was sloppy and it came out like this.

"Akooo-sun mdt my the tlub ren now." Issei didn't know what that meant but he accidentally punch a smiley face in and send it to Akeno.

"Issei is everything alright?" Akeno texted back to Issei who was outside of the club room right now. He enter and took a seat on the couch before texting Akeno again. With each button he press the hands started hurting more.

"Akeno-san my hands are reacting I need you at the club room right now." Issei thought he type in but instead it came out weird and auto corrected.

"Akeno-san I'm feeling horny and I need that cake so watch out for that room hand." Issei reread the text and was feeling dumb and Akeno-san texted back.

"Alright Issei i'll meet you at the club room. XOXO 3" Akeno texted back and she added in a smoochy face. Issei didn't text Akeno back as he didn't want to disturb her anymore and she was coming to the clubroom at least. Soon Akeno-san enter and Issei was glad but apparently she was not dress in the way for sucking the dragon power out of Issei's hand.

"Akeno-san thank y-" Issei started before he saw the Thunder Priestess in a g-string with a cake in her hand.

"Issei I have a cake." Akeno said smiling seductively and for a second all the pain left Issei's body and he felt actually horny this time.

"Akeno-san this is the best day ever." Issei said following his dirty mind instead of thinking about his hands. But Akeno saw that the pervert's arms were not normal.

"Ara ara Issei. Your arm is turning back into a Dragon arm. You should have texted me saying that." Akeno said putting the cake down.

"Well I tried but typing with these hands are not great." Issei said as he held out his burning left arm and his spazzing out right arm. Akeno laugh and she took the ribbon off her head and let the hair down as she started to suck Issei off. Issei felt good even if Akeno was sucking on his finger.

"Hey Issei want to have an affair?" Akeno ask as the bell rang. Akeno stroke Issei's finger and gave him a seductive look.

"Well what do you meant by affair?" Issei ask not knowing if he was in a relationship. Akeno got on top of Issei and went forward to kiss him. Issei didn't try to resist and their lips connected. They went on for a while before the club room's door swung open. Someone came in with a toxic suit and cleaning supplies.

"What do you guys think you are doing here?" The person said taking off the mask revealing it was Sona Sitri of the Sitri family.

"Student President!" Issei shouted and he somehow felt grateful that it wasn't Rias that came through the doors.

"I WANT YOU GUYS OUT!" NOW!" Sona shouted as she spray them with disinfecting water.

**And here we go I was seriously thinking about putting a lemon in this chapter but I am running out of time so I'll do it the next time when I have a chance who do you think shall go first? Anyways time to stop being weird and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you did slap those follow and favorite button in the ass and hit that review button and type in some weird comment and I will meet you guys IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! GOOD BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
